A Tale of Love
by WriterChic18
Summary: A tragic and romantic story of Jasper and Bella
1. Chapter 1

Bella's point of view:

As per usually, I was laying on my bed in silence as tears slipped down my cheeks. It was time for me to get back to life. I couldn't keep laying around waiting for Edward to return. That's right I can say his name. I can even talk about him sometimes. Charlie has been trying to get me together with Jacob, but I don't see anything happening there. He's my best friend and maybe if things were different I'd fall for him.

It was decided. I was going to dress a little different and learn how to not be so clumsy. I looked at my new wardrobe and chose a frilly black mini-skirt with a light blue camisole and denim jacket. Oh, and my shoes, yeah, two inch heels.

Charlie was in the kitchen with his coffee. When he saw me he started to choke. "Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Hey dad, what do you think?" I asked nervously.

"I think you look wonderful." He smiled. Breakfast went quickly and I went to school just as he left for work.

I drove to school like always and went to my first class with a smile on my face. When I walked into the English room, my eyes immediately fell in contact with a certain tall, blonde man that I thought I'd never see again. Jasper. My emotions shot through the roof. Is it just him here? Is Alice here? Are all of them here? On the other end of it, I was so happy to see the southern gentleman.

Interestingly enough, the only empty seat in the room was next to him. I sat down and saw him stiffen from the corner of my eye. I ripped out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled a quick note to him.

**I'm sorry, Jasper. I **know** how bad my blood calls to you. I'm sorry. **

I passed it to him and scooted my chair as far away as possible so that I didn't make it worse. I saw his pale hand grab the paper and waited for him to move his chair away too. I was shocked when a white hand put the paper in front of me.

**Don't be silly, Bella. Your scent doesn't bother me anymore. In fact, if I could be so bold, I actually enjoy it. **

I heard his chair scrape across the floor and he was sitting closer to me than before. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "Hello Miss Isabella, you look beautiful." I blushed and smiled back.

"Mr. Whitlock, you are too kind." I replied. He chuckled and laid his hand on mine, which was resting on the desk.

"No, I'm not even close. You are much more than beautiful, but that is being too bold." He explained. I blushed darker.

"Jasper, you look really nice." I finally noticed he was wearing a blue button down shirt with dark blue skinny, jeans and accented it with brown dress shoes and a brown belt. He looked amazing.

I watched as Jasper tilted his head down and away from me, a bashful look. "Thanks, I dressed myself." I giggled. "I've been dressing myself." He told me.

That right there told me something was wrong, but we were too happy to broach the topic. The class started and Jasper's hand never left mine. We walked through the halls together in silence and sat through the rest of our classes in silence. When lunch came he went to sit alone at the Cullen table and I was pulled away from him by Angela.

We were comfortable in our silence. Jasper waited for me outside of Gym class, my last class, and we walked to the parking lot together. When we reached my truck, I turned to look at him. "Do you want a ride?" He didn't have a car here.

"No, no, that's okay." He declined.

I looked at my truck and back at him. "Jasper, get in the truck."

"Really, Bella, it's okay. I can run home. I don't want you to be afraid of me." He told me and went to help me into the cab.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the truck with me so he was in the driver's seat. "You won't scare me. I've always known you were the one with the best control. Now, why don't you drive yourself home and I'll get myself home from there?"

He was silent. "Ugh, Bella, I don't really have a home right now."

"What do you mean?" I was worried about him. I mean, of course the Cullens would let him live in their old house.

"Some things happened and I'm not part of the Cullen family anymore, well I am to Esme, Carlisle, and Rose."

So something happened between Edward, Alice, and Emmet? Something so bad that Jasper doesn't have a home? "Drive to my house." I told him and he didn't question it. When we reached the front of the house, I noticed the police car in the driveway. "Come in with me." Yeah, I was telling not asking. Jasper got out of the car and opened the door for me. We went inside and I spotted Charlie on the sofa. "Hey dad," I greeted.

"Hey Bells," he sat up and paused. "Uh, Bells, who is this?"

"Dad, this is Jasper. He used to be one of Dr. Cullen's kids, but something came up and they threw him out. He's got nowhere to go." I gave puppy dog eyes.

Charlie looked at Jasper for a few minutes. "Well, I can't let a kid go without a place to lie down his head. We have a spare room. You can call it your own from now on." He said and looked at me. "Show it to him and please, you two, don't be hooking up under my roof." We laughed and I took Jasper upstairs.

"Problem solved. However, if you don't feel comfortable lying in this room all alone at night, you are welcome to stay in mine while I sleep." I told him.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I assured him. "I'm right next door if you need me." With that I left and went to my room to straighten it up.

My room had become completely disgusting. There were dirty clothes lying everywhere and food wrappers all over the floor. I started with the wrappers first and then started on the clothes, throwing them in the wash and such. As I walked past Jasper's door, I heard the sound of sniffling. Knocking lightly, I peeked in. Jasper was curled up in bed with his knees to his chin and his arms wrapped around himself.

"Jasper," I whispered and went to him. His eyes glistened with the tears he couldn't make. "What's wrong?" I asked as he made a sobbing noise. Without second thought, I brought him into a cuddle. "Tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can make it better."

"Bella," he sighed. "I lost Alice." He dry sobbed again. "Edward… he… he… took her from me. Emmet tried to stop me when I attacked Edward, but I just hurt him. He flew into a tree. He hates me." There was another few sobs. "Alice… she didn't love me… she told me lies…"

"If Alice doesn't love you than that is her loss because you are an amazing man." I told him. Oh, that little pixie was going to get killed if I ever saw her again. He wrapped his arms around me and quietly sniffled again. "You listen to me, Mr. Whitlock. You deserve so much better than that. Don't give up on love."

He pulled back and smiled. "I guess you'd be the best to give that advice." He smiled and turned his head away. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to see me like this."

I turned his face back to mine. "Don't apologize. I'm here for you." I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Want to come watch me make dinner?"

We went down to the kitchen together and passed a sleeping Charlie on the way. I giggled. For dinner I decided on lasagna. Jasper watched carefully and tried stealing the cheese. I watched as he ate a handful, happily, I might add. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic," he said sarcastically. "I like some human food." I laughed.

"Does that mean you will eat dinner with us?"

"Is that an invite?"

I blushed. "You're always invited."


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's point of view: From the beginning of Bella's view

As my now usual routine, I dressed myself and went to find my backpack. I had stayed at a hotel overnight, like usual, but now I'm at least where I want to be. Forks Washington. I walked to school and found my first class easily. English. I chose and empty table in the middle of the classroom, near a window. The smell of blood wasn't too bad today. Oh damn, spoke too soon. The scent that filled my nose was amazing. I've smelled this before. My mind shouted at me.

Isabella Swan walked through the class room door and I almost didn't recognize her in her little outfit. She was gorgeous. Of course the only seat open would be the one next to me. I knew she saw me because she froze for a second before her emotions shot through the roof. She was so excited and very happy to see me. Curiosity filled her too, of course. She sat down next to be and ripped out a piece of paper from her book.

I watched as she scribbled on it quickly. She passed it to me and I hesitantly looked at it.

**I'm sorry, Jasper. I **know** how bad my blood calls to you. I'm sorry. **

What? Aw, she thinks I'm in pain. She's worried about me. How sweet. No, I'm not being sarcastic. I scribbled a note back and watched as she read it. Once her emotions were okay, I scooted my chair closer to hers since she tried to discreetly move away from me. She smiled at me. "Hello Miss Isabella, you look beautiful." I said softly and watched her cheeks turn pink.

"Mr. Whitlock, you are too kind." She told me and I laughed. Noticing her hand sitting on the desk between our bodies, I place mine on top of hers.

"No, I'm not even close. You are much more than beautiful, but that is being too bold." Her cheeks turned red this time and I tried to stifle a chuckle.

She looked at me and I watched as her eyes went up and down my body, sending a chill through my spine. "Jasper, you look really nice." I loved when she said my name. I turned my head away. I blushed even though it wasn't noticeable.

"Thanks, I dressed myself." She giggled. "I've been dressing myself." She stopped laughing. Bella understood something wasn't right. Class started and I never pulled my hand from hers. Even after class we walked together. However, we didn't talk. I wanted too, but I didn't. At lunch Bella was pulled away from me and I went to sit by myself. I missed Bella's warmth.

Bella and I didn't have our last classes together. She had Gym and I had Spanish. I walked her to her class, but then hurried to mine. Class was fun today. Ms. Jaco kept asking how to say certain things in Spanish and I enjoyed saying them. This was the one language I always wanted to learn, but never did because Alice didn't think it was sexy. When class was over I got to Bella just as she exited class and we walked to the lot together. "Do you want a ride?" She asked after looking around the parking lot. Oh, so she noticed I didn't have a car.

"No, no, that's okay."

Bella looked at her truck and then to me again. "Jasper," she said sweetly. "Get in the truck." She finished firmly.

"Really Bella, it's okay. I can run home. I don't want you to be afraid of me." I helped her into the cab. Edward had done a pretty good job at scary her when it came to me so I didn't want to push her limits. She was still holding my hand and just as I pushed her into her seat, she pulled me with her, taking me by surprise. I was now in the driver seat.

"You won't scare me. I've always known you were the one with the best control. Now, why don't you drive yourself home and I'll get myself home from there?" She said and I felt as her pride grew. She was proud of me? Home? UGH OH! Do I tell her? Well she is proud of me; maybe she'll still be proud of me even when she knows.

"Ugh, Bella, I don't really have a home right now."

She was confused and I felt as worry started bubbling in her. "What do you mean?"

I hesitated. "Some things happened and I'm not part of the Cullen family anymore, well I am to Esme, Carlisle, and Rose." They loved me and would always love me. In fact, Rose was coming to visit me in a few days.

She was wondering about something, but didn't ask. "Drive to my house." Bella instructed and I did as she said. Once we reached her house, the police car was easy to spot. "Come in with me." She wasn't asking. I got out and quickly went to open Bella's door for her. "Hey dad," she called as we entered the house.

"Hey Bells," Charlie smiled and paused. "Uh, Bells, who is this?" He was not curious more like furious. He knew who I was. Bella explained quickly what was going on and gave him the most horribly heartbreaking look I'd ever seen. He looked at me for a minute or two before speaking. "Well, I can't let a kid go without a place to lie down his head." Bella's emotions turned happy once again. "We have a spare room. You can call it your own from now on." Looking at Bella, "Show it to him and please, you two, don't be hooking up under my roof." Bella and I laughed, but she blushed as she led the way to the room.

"Problem solved. However, if you don't feel comfortable lying in this room all alone at night, you're welcome to stay in mine while I sleep."

"Bella, are you sure?" I was worried. I didn't want to impose and I didn't want to do anything to her emotions. For goodness sake, Edward left her and I didn't want her hurting from the reminder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm right next door if you need me. "She reassured and left. I could hear her moving around the house, but I gave her space. The room was tan; the bed was a four poster with a green comforter. There was a dresser, desk, and closet as well. I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I missed my family, but I understood why Carlisle sent me away. It was better for one person to go instead of three or four depending on Rose. I missed Rose. We might not be real twins, but we sure are as close as twins. I'm excited to see her, but what will she say when she hears I'm living at Bella's? I wonder if Alice knows? Alice… my sweet Alice. I started to cry. I missed her. It pained me to think about her. My love, betraying me!

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Her light footsteps came towards the bed and I felt hot arms around my body. "Jasper," Bella whispered. "What's wrong?" I couldn't tell her. I began to sob. Her arms then brought me closer so I was cuddled to her. "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can make it better." She was hopeful.

"Bella, I lost Alice." I sobbed again. "Edward, he… he took her from me. Emmet tried to stop me when I attacked Edward, but I just hurt him. He flew into a tree. He hates me." I stopped talking so I could cry. "Alice, she didn't love me. She told me lies."

Pain filled her emotions and I felt bad for bring up Edward. "If Alice doesn't love you than that is her loss because you are an amazing man." Bella spoke honestly and I realized that was why she was in pain. She was hurting for me. I held her in my arms now too. "You listen to me, Mr. Whitlock. You deserve so much better than that. Don't give up on love." She whispered to me.

I pulled away to look at her face. "I guess you'd be the best to give that advice." She was so strong now. Not the weak little Bella everyone seemed to think she was. I turned away as embarrassment filled me. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to see me like this."

Her fingers went under my chin and turned my face to her. "Don't apologize. I'm here for you." He lips pressed lightly to my cheek. "Want to come watch me make dinner?" I followed her downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie was asleep on the couch with one leg hanging over the side and one sock off. Bella let out a giggle and my heart stopped. It was innocent and sweet.

I watched as Bella started pulling out ingredients, one catching my eye. Mozzarella cheese, yum. I took a small hand full, trying to be sneaky, but she caught me. I ate it happily and Bella looked amused. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic," I wiggled my fingers. "I like some human food." She let out another giggle.

"Does that mean you'll eat dinner with us?" Hopeful, again.

"Is that an invite?" I asked.

Her cheeks turned pink. "You're always invited." I chuckled at her embarrassment.

"What can I do to help then?" If I was going to eat with them than I wanted to help, she shouldn't have to do it all.

"Well, I know I'm not asking you to work with the cheese." Bella teased. I scowled at her. She put me to work on cutting the squash and garlic since she didn't want to risk cutting herself. We cooked in silence and she was completely at ease.

"Um, Bella," I broke the silence. I should tell her about Rose.

"Yeah, Jasper?"

"Rose is coming to visit me in two days."

Bella stiffened. "Okay, well you are more than welcome to invite her here for a little unless you'd rather take her somewhere else." That surprised me. Bella and Rose never got along.

"Really? That doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

She sighed. "I figured that if you are different than what Edward told me than maybe she is too. I should at least give her a fair chance." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Alright," was the only thing I said.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE DAYS LATER:

Bella and I have been spending quite a bit of time together. She sits with me in my room or vice versa. We talked about silly, random things. Stuff to help us know each other's personalities. Today Rosalie was coming. I was so excited to see her. Bella laughed at me as I bounced in my seat at the little café we went to. She was sipping a Mocha latte and I was drinking normal coffee. "When is she supposed to be here?"

"Right about now," I told her and sure enough I saw the platinum blood hair that belonged to my sister. "Rose, over here." I called to her. She smiled and came over. The smile turned a little sour when she saw me with Bella.

"Hey Jazz," she greeted and hugged me. "What's she doing here?" Rose asked low enough so that Bella didn't hear.

"I'll tell you later."

"Hey Rose," Bella smiled.

"Hello Bella,"

I chuckled. "Sit." She did.

"So Jasper, where are you living?" Rose was worried.

"At Bella's, she was so kind to ask her dad if I could stay there and he told me I could have the guest room for as long as I needed."

Rose looked at Bella. "You're letting him live with you? Aren't you afraid?"

Bella smiled widely and put her hand on top of mine. "Not a bit, I know he won't hurt me. I'm still very careful, but he has a lot of control."

Rose smiled at that. "I'd never think you'd say such a thing. You've always been so careful to not be near him."

"Well, yeah, I was told he'd attack me without second though if I was anywhere near him. I've always thought it would be cool to know him though." I laced our fingers together. It was just something we did now. Rose looked between us. "Oh shoot, I'm running late. I'm supposed to meet with Jake today."

My happiness dimmed. I didn't want her to see Jake. He was trying to woo her so she'd date him. Jealousy filled me at the thought of them dating. Why? "Oaky," I said sadly. "Let me know you get there safe?"

"Always," Bella replied. "Feel free to raid the fridge at home or whatever. You have the key." I kissed her forehead and we all said goodbye.

Rose looked at me and smirked. "What's up with that?"

"With what?" I asked.

"Do you have a thing for her? You look kind of jealous!"

I looked at her. "I don't really know, Rose. I wish I did, but I just don't know."

She hugged me. "Are you upset that she's going to see Jake?"

"I think I'm jealous." There were no secrets between us. She sighed.

Bella's point of view:

I drove to La Push, but wasn't as excited as I originally was. I wanted to be in Jasper's arms with his lips on my face… WAIT! WHAT? Where did that come from? Ah, I pulled up outside of Sam's house, knowing that Jake would most likely be here. Sure enough all the shirtless boys ran out of the house. "Hey," I called to them. I saw Jake and he ran right to me, picking me up and spinning me. "Jake!" I giggled.

"Bella!" He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. I froze. He just kissed me.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on my back on a couch with Sam's face over mine. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted after Jake kissed you."

"He really kissed me?" I asked. Jake wasn't in the room.

"Yeah, he did." Sam told me and I cringed. My best friend kissed me. I don't feel the same. My life is over. Okay, that was really dramatic. "You okay?"

"Where is he?"

"Ugh, well… he… um…" Sam was stalling.

Jake came through the door and stopped when he saw I was awake. He turned to leave and I stopped him. "Where do you think you're going? You have answers to give!" He looked at the ground.

"I don't. I never want to talk to you again. Just go away." He sneered and ran out. Did my best friend seriously just break up with me? Tears prick my eyes.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything." I cried. Sam held me.

"He'll come around. Part of him is still really emotional from the change he went through?" It sounded like a question and I gave Sam the looks saying I didn't believe it.

"I'm just going to go." Sam gave me a little hug and I left.

I drove through the winding, forest roads and just as I reached the last bend before civilization, I saw a tall blonde man standing in the street. It was Jasper. I stopped the car and wished I could stop the tears, but I couldn't. Jasper opened my door and pulled me into his arms. "I felt your emotions. What happened?"

"Jake, he kissed me and I blacked out and then when I woke up I was at Sam's and when Jake came in he yelled at me and told me he never wanted to talk to me again and then he told me to go away." I cried. Jasper held me close.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I just wish he wouldn't have freaked. He was my best friend. He was there for me when no one else was." I explained.

"It'll be alright, Bella. Now come on, I made dinner." He told me and brought me into the house. Rose was sitting in a chair at the table and Jasper pulled out a chair for me to sit in while he got dinner onto plates.

"I can't believe he did that. It was so out of the blue." I shook my head at the thought of it.

"Not really, he's been wanting to do that for days." Jasper told me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Whatever, he's kinda weird lately. I just wish he knew that I don't feel the same about him. Never have." I watched as Jasper sat down next to Rose.

"So what did you two do while I was gone?" I asked them.

Jasper shrugged, but Rosalie smirked. "Jasper couldn't stop talking about you."I glanced at him and he was scowling at his sister. "So tell me Bella, how do you feel about Jasper?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's point of view:

"So tell me Bella, how do you feel about Jasper?" Rose asked her and I watched her flush. Her emotions spiked drastically. Bella looked at me and then back to Rose.

"He's a pretty great guy. Any girl would be lucky to catch his attention." She replied and went back to moving around the kitchen.

"Do you like him?" Rose bugged her further.

Bella put her plate down and sighed. "The only lucky girl I want to catch his attention is me." She spoke calmly and went back to fixing herself a plate of food. Rose looked at me as I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to me.

"Isabella, you are the girl that has my attention and I don't see that changing." I whispered to her. She cuddled closer to me and I felt her sigh deeply.

Bella continued working even with my arms around her. Suddenly she stopped. "Jasper, I need you to go outside a minute. Please just do it." Her words weren't harsh, more urgent than anything so I obeyed and went outside. Rose was already standing there.

"She cut herself." Rosalie told me and came to stand next to me. "Why don't you go hunt and I'll stay and make sure she's okay?" I nodded and headed for the woods that surrounded Bella's house.

While I hunted my mind drifted away from Bella to my first love, Alice. She was everything I ever wanted. Cuddle-size, happy personality, loving, gentle, and pretty amazing when it came to knowing what I wanted physically. Bella, well she didn't know anything. Sure she was loving, but most of the time he emotions were whack and she was taller than Alice and she has no practice when it comes to physical relationships. Could I have that kind of relationship with Bella? Why was I even thinking about it?

Rose's point of view:

Jasper liked Bella, quite a bit, but he told me himself he wouldn't act on it. Bella was head over heels for him already and I didn't want her to get hurt by him. Jasper wasn't ready to move on yet and it wasn't fair for Bella to be led on by him now that her heart had healed and made room for him. I sent Jasper to hunt so I could talk to Bella and make sure that my thoughts about how she felt weren't off.

Bella peeked her head out the front door and I saw her smile deflate to nothingness. "It's safe." She sighed and held the door open for me. I went up the steps to her house and pulled her along to the living room couch, grabbing her food on the way. "Where did Jasper go?"

I pulled her down to sit next to me and stroked her hair. "He went hunting." After a pause, I decided it was time to act. "Bella, you really are starting to love Jasper aren't you?"

She looked at me and beamed. "Rose, I never thought I'd fall in love again, but gosh he's so amazing!" Bella gushed and sighed happily.

I hated having to say this. "Bella, he's not over Alice yet. He still loves her. He's not ready to move on yet."

Bella looked at me and her eyes watered. "But he said he was over her. He… he…" but she couldn't speak anymore considering sobs were coming from deep inside her chest. I continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

While she sobbed and ruined my perfectly amazing shirt, I stroked her hair and tried making her feel better, but nothing worked. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" The door burst open and Jasper came through.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Bella sat up and wiped away her tears. Her poor face was red and her eyes were puffy and blood shot. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a bath." She excused herself and I was left standing in front of an accusing looking Jasper, who looked more vampire now than ever before.

"What did you say to her?" He hissed at me.

"Just the truth, you're not over Alice and you're not even ready to think about another relationship, especially not one with her." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Could you imagine sleeping with her? Seriously, what eighteen year old in high school still has their V-card? She must be really bad at relationships. I mean Edward, the one-hundred and nine year old virgin didn't even get turned on by her." I was in hysterics now.

Jasper's fist slammed into my face. I growled at him and leapt, but he was already expecting that and had me pinned down. "Why would you say that to her? She just got over her heartbreak and all you did was make it worse."

Jasper's point of view:

The emotions coming from upstairs were quite frightening.

Bella's point of view:

How could Jasper play me like that? I thought he cared about me. My chest was ripped open just like when Edward left. My door burst open as sobs wracked my body. Cold arms wrapped around me. "Bella, don't listen to Rose. She's trying to hurt you so you won't want to be a vampire anymore." Jasper's breath tingled my neck as he spoke.

"She hates me! She said you weren't over Alice and that you'd never love me."

"That's funny considering I'm already starting to fall for you." He whispered and kissed my lips very lightly and very quickly. "I just didn't want to push you if you weren't ready to move on from Edward."

I smiled at Jasper. "Edward can go jump off a cliff. I deserve better than him." I moved a little closer to Jasper, slowly. "And I'm falling for you too." I watched as he breathed in deeply before moving closer to my face. I was looking at his gorgeous gold eyes and occasionally his luscious lips as he got closer. His lips were so close to me now…

Edward's point of view:

_Jasper moved closer to Bella and I could tell by her face that she wanted a kiss from him. He moved closer and placed his lips on hers. It started getting deeper and Bella was losing air. Jasper pulled away and Bella gasped. "Your eyes," she whispered._

"_It's okay. I'm not hungry, well at least not for blood." He flirted with her. Bella brought him down to cuddle with. "Be my girlfriend?" _

I growled at Alice's vision. HOW DARE HE MOVE IN ON BELLA! Alice was looking out her window now, wishing she would have interrupted their building relationship sooner. "YOU KNEW?"

"Course I knew, but you said you loved me! You told me you were over her and I'd never want Jasper again, but look, you've gotten bored with me. You don't touch me. You don't love on me. You won't even talk to me. So tell me something. Why the hell did I leave Jasper for you?" She screamed at me.

It was true. Our little relationship didn't last long. We didn't sleep together. We didn't talk to each other. We didn't touch each other. Hell, we didn't even hunt together. Emmett gave up on us and went to find his wife.

"That's it, Edward. I'm going back to Carlisle and Esme if they will take me back." She zipped out of the room and I was left on my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's point of view:

I was sitting on Charlie's couch when the front door of the house burst open. My husband was in front of me immediately. "Rose, I'm so sorry. Words can't describe how much I missed you, how much I love you, and how sorry I am." I didn't let him finish before I kissed him. I'd missed him so much.

"My monkey man, I've seriously missed you." I mashed my lips to his and was rewarded by a moan, deep in the back of his throat. "Take me home?"

"I don't think I could wait any longer to hear you say that." He picked me up and we ran out of the house and were at our own within two minutes. Next we were in our room. I should pause to tell you that this is not the Cullen's house. This is specifically just for Emmett and me since we liked to enjoy ourselves. It was a small log cabin. Our bedroom had a four poster bed with a silver comforter on it and fluffy, down feathered pillows.

Emmett laid me down on the bed and took his sweet time kissing every inch of my body. I returned the gesture and happily rolled us over so I could kiss him thoroughly all over. "I love you, Rosie Posie." He sighed and played with my hair.

"I love you too, Em bear." We became passionate quickly and I think we both enjoyed ourselves to the point of exhaustion since we decided to 'nap' afterwards.

Bella's point of view:

… His lips were so close now. I pushed myself forward and met his lips in a sweet kiss. His lips were amazing and it shocked me that he wasn't very cautious. I leaned back and lay on the bed, pulling him with me. He broke the kiss so I could breathe and moved kisses down my neck. I froze. "Sorry," he went to move across the room from me and I couldn't stand the distance and quickly brought his lips back to me.

"You just caught me by surprise." I explained. "I've never done this before." He smiled.

"We'll go slow." He whispered and brought his lips back to mine. Our lips moved together gently, but it started getting more passionate. I felt Jasper lightly grind against me and gasped before quickly getting into the kiss again. He didn't move again, but I didn't care. My hands ran through his amazingly, soft hair, down his back, and to the bottom of his shirt. Moving my hands to the front of his shirt, I slowly began to un-button it.

One by one his shirt came undone and my eyes fell on a very muscular torso. Not being able to help myself, I ran my fingers down his chest and across his toned six pack. His hands left my hair and went down the front of my shirt, but he paused. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, are you?" I whispered to him.

"Wonderful," and then his lips were back on mine. I felt his cool fingers trace up my stomach as he moved my shirt up and over my head. As more clothes came off I felt him lightly grind against me again. We were rolling on my bed and I was about to see what the V on his hips led too, but we were interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard Edward's voice as the door slammed open. I was lying in my bra and panties with a boxer clad Jasper over top of me digging his hips into mine. I let out a low moan and look back at Jasper. He smirked and placed his lips at the lace top of my bra. "GET THE FRICK OFF OF HER!" Edward yanked Jasper off of me and it was easy to see how excited he was. Edward growled and jumped at Jasper, making both of them fly through the window.

Jasper's point of view:

Edward and I flew out Bella's window and crashed into the tree. We fought for a while. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice left me so I've come back to get Bella." He told me and launched himself towards her room, but I caught him and slammed him back onto the ground.

"She'd never go back to you."

Edward laughed. "And you think she'll have sex with you? Yeah right. You probably couldn't even control yourself long enough to take her bra off." Edward started laughing at me. Oh hell no!

"Maybe you should ask her what she thinks about this." I challenged and we went up to her room.

"What are you two doing?" Bella sighed. I noticed her creamy flesh was still very visible and sent her a sexy wink.

"Bella, Edward doesn't think you want to make love to me. He also doesn't think I could control myself long enough to finish taking your clothes off." I informed her. Her emotions peeked and she bubbled with laughter.

"There is no one else I'd rather make love with than you and I'm almost positive you could control yourself." She arched on the bed. "Why don't we test the theory?" I was with her in a second and held her closer to me.

"Well if you really want to." I growled playfully and trailed my fingers across her smooth skin, inching closer to the clasp of her bra.

"Forget it! I won't stand here and allow you two to do this. You can't just deflower her!" Edward interrupted again.

"Well then you might want to leave because I'm about to beg him to deflower me." Bella replied and looked at me. "Please Jasper. I only want you."

"Anything for my love," I replied and we continued our kissing and touching. I knew Edward had left right before Bella's bra snapped off. We were both feeling each other when my phone rang. At first I ignored it, but it just kept ringing. "What?"

"Jasper, how could you do this to me?" It was Alice.

"Go die in a hole." I replied.

"Come on, at least let me get Bella sexy lingerie before you two get nasty."

"I really don't care what she's wearing. Either way it's coming off and considering we're already pretty far along, I'm hanging up now." I closed my phone and looked at Bella. She was watching me as her eyes blinked slowly and a sexy smile spread across her face. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make this special for you."

"Anything you want," she replied and brought me down to her, kissing me sensually and nipping my lips.

Bella's point of view:

I woke up curled into my love. Last night had been wonderful. After kissing and nipping and touching, we decided to save everything else for a later date.

_Flashback to last night-_

"Mm Jasper," I sighed as he massaged my back and gave it kisses.

"My beautiful Isabella, please don't hate me, but maybe we should stop." He whispered.

I smiled. We were in our undergarments and I must say that I could have gladly continued, but considering everything, "Jasper, I want to be with you, but I agree that it should be later down the road. I want to know you better and spend more time with you." I had rolled over now and to be honest, I wasn't even slightly nervous about not having a bra covering myself. While Jasper massaged me he had taken it off.

"As much as I'd like to continue, I would love to know you better and well, I also don't want us to be interrupted by anyone. It should be special. Just between us." He kissed from my belly button up the middle of my boobs and up my neck to my lips, where he spent a decent enough time showing his love for me with his own lips.

_Flashback end-_

Jasper rubbed my bare back and smiled at me. His eyes were dim and not honey colored anymore. "Jasper, what would happen if you took just a little of my blood?" I asked while tracing under his eyes.

"Turn my eyes red, maybe drive me crazy," he shrugged.

"You need blood and I refuse to let you leave my bed. Close your eyes and do not move." I told him in a soft voice. He did as he was told and I bit my tongue, hard, so it would bleed. He parted his lips in a gasp, which was perfect for what I planned on doing. I kissed him and slipped my bleeding tongue between his lips, French kissing him. He moaned and our tongues started to battle. I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking at me. I ran my hands up his chest and through his hair. His eyes started to change a little, but instead of turning red they turned blue.

I gasped and pulled away. "Your eyes are blue!"

He smiled at me. "They were blue and green in my human life. Do you like them?"

"You're beautiful!" I kissed him again. "My blood turned your eyes blue!"

We laughed and snuggled even closer. His cool fingers traced my ribs and I continued playing with his hair, earning a purring sound. "So how bout we go kick some cheating vampire ass? Personally, they are both getting on my nerves!"

"Sounds fun, I think I should wear something sexy for this fight." I slipped out of bed and went first to find a bra. I had a Victoria Secret one in the back of the drawer and happily put it on. Jasper clipped it in the back for me and turned me so he could get a good look at my lace covered chest. He sighed and handed me a tank top my ruffle skirt.

"I like this outfit most." Personally, I thought that the red tank and black skirt was a little too plain, but after I curled my hair and did my makeup it didn't look so bad. Something was missing though. I checked the mirror again. BINGO! Rummaging through my box of un-used cosmetics, I found what I was looking for. Red lipstick. Jasper laughed, but stopped once he became captivated in me as I put it on. "DAMN! Maybe we should stay here."

After some coaxing, I finally got Jasper out of the house. His eyes were still shining blue as we pulled up to the Cullen house. Edward and Alice were already outside. Jasper was out of the truck before it stopped and had Edward engaged in an intense fight. It was all blurs to me, but I could tell Jasper was winning. Now time to face the pixie.

Alice pulled me out of my truck by my hair. "You little whore! How dare you steal my husband from me!"

"Ex-husband, and you're one to talk! You took Edward from me!" I pulled at her hair too. Those were the only civil words between us before we started tearing clothes and ripping limbs off. That's right. I pulled both of Alice's arms off as she went towards Jasper.

Speaking of Jasper, he kept pinning Edward down and biting him. I was wondering why he wasn't pulling limbs off, but that was answered when Jasper bit Edward's neck where his bite scare was. Edward screamed like a little girl and withered in pain. "You listen here. You will stay away from Bella and me. You left her and you took Alice from me. I'm in love with her and she loves me. We will do whatever the hell we want and if that means having wild, crazy, passionate sex than that is between us."

Edward scowled. "She wouldn't do that with you."

Oh, time to play. I sauntered over to Jasper, making sure to shake my butt as I went. I walked my fingers up his chest and paused at his chin. "Last night was so amazing. You rocked my world!" I started grinding into him. "Maybe we could get a replay." Jasper was smirking at me and I heard Edward's intake of air.

"You, you, oh my gosh, you completely deflowered her! You weren't even gentlemanly! Bella, I refuse to think that you let him do that to you." His voice was pained.

"I let him do it and I begged him to do it over and over and over again." I didn't know what Jasper was imagining in his mind, but it must have been good because Edward fell to the ground sobbing.

"We can replay it later." He told me suggestively as he ground his hips into me.

"Just leave! The two of you disgust me!" Edward yelled. I went over to him and since he was weak, I took his arms and with help from Jasper, ripped his arms off.

I can't say I'm proud of what I said next, but oh well. "F*** you!" I smiled at him and took Jasper's hand, leading us both away while shaking my ass.

"What a dirty little mouth!" Jasper chuckled as he pushed me up against my truck. "What a teasing little vixen." He added and I felt his hand trail up my thigh.

"It was so much fun though!" I laughed outright and was stopped by my love's lips crashing onto mine. "What were you thinking that upset him so much?"


End file.
